User blog:Styracosaurus Rider/Wikia's Ultimate Kaiju Battle - Help Rexy Win!
THE LINK TO VOTE IS HERE - MAKE SURE YOU HEAD ON OVER TO THE COMPETITION AND VOTE FOR THE T. REX! ---- So, Wikia's been holding a number of "Battle Tournament" contests lately, in which contestants from various franchises are pitted against each other and the winner is determined by the votes of users. See the Starship Battle for an example (the TARDIS won, btw... ). But now they're having another one, the "Battle World: Kaiju vs. Robot". And what do you know, in the Kaiju Battle they have the one and only T. rex from Jurassic Park as a contestant. So, I figure that if the T. rex is there in the competition, we better well take advantage of that and vote for it - hopefully propelling it into the final rounds. We've got some stiff competition though; I count Godzilla, King Kong, that thing from Clover, and Cthulhu as being some of the major examples. And the way we will win is by voting for Rexy, obviously :P Our first opponent is the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters - I think we can beat this guy as long as people vote for the Rex, no? This is the link to the competition: http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mhadick/Ultimate_Kaiju_Battle Now go forth and vote! EDIT 12 June 2013: We are currently winning against Tubby Soft-Squeeze with 109 votes against 73. Still, if you haven't voted yet I suggest you do so. Going by the official chart, it seems likely that our next opponent will be King Ghidorah - clearly a more difficult adversary, but I'll be putting together a couple logical arguments to bring the votes in our favor. EDIT 14 June 2013: We made the second round! Stay Puft has been rightfully bested, but now there's a bigger challenge. King Ghidorah is clearly a big guy to be fighting against. I've posted a big honkin' comment explaining the various tricks Rexy has up her sleeve, and if you have comments in the same vein you should do the same. Get voting, because every vote will matter here! EDIT 14 June 2013: T. rex is falling behind with 14 votes against Ghidorah's 25. Every single vote matters and if you can vote, do so! If we win this round, we will face either Rodan or Galactus, and if we win that round it lead us into the semifinals! (In addition, I suggest that you vote for Rodan while you're at it, because he will be an easier opponent than Galactus will. A pre-emptive strike, if you will...) If you have friends who like dinosaurs/Jurassic Park you can send them over because voting is open to guests and IP users. Again, ''every vote matters!'' EDIT 19 June 2013: Round 2 is over, and T. rex has been ousted from the running. Thanks to everyone who voted in both rounds, though! If it's any consolation King Ghidorah is getting clobbered by Galactus and I'm betting won't pass this round. :P Wikia will be holding a Collaborative Writing Project based on the competition once it finishes, and you might want to check that out. I've already been contacted regarding this and it seems like a neat idea. Look for the link in about a month or so! Category:Blog posts